


Be Nice To Me

by buganime



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, I had a craving so I wrote this, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, boba fett being a soft daddy, just a lil porn fic, just porn and I am not sorry, kinda? if you squint, not super mentioned - Freeform, slight choking kink, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buganime/pseuds/buganime
Summary: “Never said she wasn’t good,” Din murmurs softly. He pumps himself in hand a few times before lining himself up. Hand teasing the head through her wetness while she shakes.“You’re fucking my girl, you better not have,”  Fett rumbles somewhere above her. Her back arching at the sound as though she were trying to rise to meet him.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader, Din Djarin/Boba Fett/Reader, Din Djarin/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 140





	Be Nice To Me

The blindfold is thick and snug against her eyes, tied with the utmost care. It was simply ripped tatters from an old shirt, but she didn’t seem to mind. And he certainly didn’t, as long as she couldn’t see him.

Her thighs framed his face, his scruff tickling the sensitive skin and leaving her hips rolling against him. He hummed against her, soft lips sucking a kiss to her clit. Tongue licking a thick stripe up the length of her before speaking again.

“Who knew you were this sweet?” His voice is rough and thick against her skin. Din’s voice was something to cherish without the static of the vocoder blanketing it. Though she was absolutely fond of his face then as well. 

Her body clenches around nothing at the sound and he gives a gravelly chuckle at the sensation against his lips. “From just my voice, mesh’la?” 

The blankets beneath her hips are soaked from a previous orgasm, she stopped counting at five. Overstimulated and desperate for him to just fuck her already. 

“Please, Din. I’ll be so good for you, please,” her voice is soft and fucked out and everything he wants it to be and more.

He hums in consideration, sliding two fingers easily into her and assuming a soft rhythm. The wet spot underneath her grows as she trembles. “Messy little thing, aren’t you, cyar’ika?”

“ _She’s a good girl._ ” Boba Fett’s voice crackles through his armor, her entire body jolting at the sound. Pretty little face pitching toward the source of the sound, turning toward it like a flower to the sun. 

“Always so good, aren’t you, princess?” A gloved hand traces the contour of her jawline, smoothing around to thumb at her lower lip. He hums, a sound like a swarm of angry bees through the vocoder, as she obediently parts her lips to suck his thumb between them. 

Din’s calloused hands are running along her hips, dancing along her stomach and chest. 

“Never said she wasn’t good,” Din murmurs softly. He pumps himself in hand a few times before lining himself up. Hand teasing the head through her wetness while she shakes. 

“You’re fucking _my girl_ , you better not have,” Fett rumbles somewhere above her. Her back arching at the sound as though she were trying to rise to meet him. 

Din thrusts in roughly, leaving her stuttering on a gasp. He resumes a pace that leaves her whining and writhing beneath him. His face buries itself in the crook of her neck, smooth lips busy sucking kisses into her throat. 

“Din, _fuck_ ,” her voice is nothing, but an aching whine.

There’s a crisp noise as Fett releases his helmet and slides it from his head. He’s guiding it to the nightstand before leaning over and catching her plush lips with his own. 

She makes a needy little sound at the contact, tongue tracing the seam of his lips and pulling a rough chuckle from his chest. His large gloved hand moving to play along her breast, pinching playfully at her nipple before soothing the sting with a soft caress. 

“Does Din feel good, princess?” Unseen by her Fett’s gaze is flickering to meet Djarin’s. A scarred eyebrow pitching upward at the way Din smiles and jerks his hips harder against her.

“ _Yes_ ,” it’s almost squeaked out in time with that jarring thrust. Her head tips so her lips can meet the mandalorian’s, a little gasp leaving her when he sucks softly at her bottom lip. 

“He made me wait so long before he would fuck me,” her voice is achingly soft. Pretty face tipping back toward Boba’s direction. She didn’t say any more than that, but she didn’t have to. The message was implied. 

_Daddy never makes me wait, he always just gives me what I ask for._

Fett laughs warmly, “oh, did he?”

“She needed to wait for it,” Din huffs against her skin. His teeth scrape lightly against her neck, now fucking into her harder in retribution. “Had to earn it, mesh’la.”

She hums, thighs parting wider for him. Her plush lips part at the roughness of his rhythm, clenching tighter around him and leaving a groan to rumble through his chest. 

“She’s just spoiled,” Fett murmurs, his voice dark and thick. “Used to Daddy giving her everything she wants when she wants it, isn’t that right, princess?”

Her head tips toward him, nodding _oh so prettily_ at his words. Fett chuckles, a gloved hand moving to gently close around her throat. A soft squeeze there prompting a blissful smile to curve her lips. 

She can feel Din’s smile against her skin, opening for him when he moves to press his lips to her own. Her tongue sweeps into his mouth, gasping when he thrusts harder in retaliation.

“You gonna show him how you always get what you want, cyar’ika?” Fett rumbles the question against her ear, nipping at her jaw before leaning back to survey her properly. 

“Please, Din, _please_ . I want you to fuck me full, please. I’ll be a good girl for you, _I promise_ , just need you to breed me, please,” it’s so honeyed when it leaves her it’s almost lyrical. 

Din husks out a groan as Fett laughs. Din’s thrusts are getting sloppy, roughed fingers finding her clit and drawing soft circles there. 

“That what you want, mesh’la? Want me to fuck you full?” Djarin’s words are dark and heady against her skin, leaving her back arching to try and press closer. 

“Please, I want to be dripping with you, _please_ ,” her words tamper off as Din fucks into her harder. The thrusts are jarring and stilted, hips bringing him into her to the hilt. 

“You need to cum first, pretty girl. Give me one more and I’ll pump you full,” the speed of his fingers slightly increases. He smiles at the sight of her keening.

“I’ll leave Fett’s _pretty little princess_ stuffed full of my cum,” Djarin’s lips are catching hers. He swallows her cry as she trembles, her world fading to the feeling of him roughly fucking into her. 

Din was rarely ever that talkative when he took her, but she has a feeling her bounty hunter was egging him on. _She might even thank Boba later._

As soon as she clenched around him, his rhythm falters. He presses into her fully and stays, filling her in thick, hot bursts. It’s enough to prompt a sweet little sound from her kiss swollen lips, body clenching to keep him there. 

“Now you know why she’s so spoiled,” Fett hums above her. His hand caresses her cheek, watching her turn into the touch like she was starved for it. 

“She knows all she has to do is ask in that sweet little voice and I’d do it,” Boba’s hand moves to clasp over her throat as he talks. He squeezes playfully, smirk quirking his lips at the way she smiles at the pressure. 

“Want me to clean you up, cyar’ika?” Boba murmurs, head tilting at her whilst Din slowly slides from her. 

Djarin’s humming a consoling tone at her little whimper, smooth lips pressing kisses to her cheek, then her temple before landing at her plush lips. He distracts her with his tongue while he slips out, hand cupping over her to better hold his release in her. 

Din breaks the kiss to suck little love bites along her jaw, attempting to soothe her aches with his lips.

“ _Mmm, kiss me first?_ ” She breathes softly, head tilting toward where Fett resided. 

He smiled back, though she couldn’t exactly see it through the blindfold. 

“Always, mesh’la.”


End file.
